


bisexual, i think

by goorgoahead



Series: best friends [4]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Gen, also don’t worry i am going to do one with amira and joana soon, i just thought that it would be interesting to also see dani’s pov, i know that this doesn’t technically fit in with the whole best friend thing but i don’t care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goorgoahead/pseuds/goorgoahead
Summary: dani doesn’t need to understand cris all the time, to support her. he doesn’t need to understand her sexuality to understand how much she loves joana, because that sort of thing is universal. and suddenly, dani does understand.ordani tries to understand his sister a little better, by talking to joana.





	bisexual, i think

**Author's Note:**

> this technically doesn’t fit with the ‘best friend’ motif i’ve been working with but i still think that dani and joana is an interesting dynamic. i will be doing one with amira and joana soon too so don’t worry. my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’ so come say hi.

dani feels weird, to say the least. uncomfortable, awkward, a little confused; all those weird emotions. he’s sitting in his kitchen, with his little sister’s girlfriend. his little sister, his only sister and youngest sibling, has a girlfriend, who is better looking than anybody dani himself has ever dated and who is sitting right in front of him, and yeah, he’s feeling weird. she seems nice, from the little she’s spoken in the short time they’ve been in each other’s company. 

“oh em- cris isn’t here,” he had said when the girl, joana, knocked on their door and asked for cris, “she’s out, with her friends. i don’t- she said she wouldn’t be back until later, but um, i can call her.”

so he called her. cris assured him that she would be home in half an hour, forty five minutes at the most, if the train was late, which it usually was but dani decided to ignore that fact and told joana thirty minutes.

as cris’ older brother (her oldest brother, in fact), this would be about the time when he sat cris’ date down and gave them “the talk”, where he says things like “if you hurt my sister, i’ll kill you” and other some such, to try and intimidate the poor soul, but with joana, he’s not so sure. if joana was a boy, he would have had “the talk” over and done with by now, but joana is not a boy. and dani hates to say that that changes things, because he knows in his heart that it shouldn’t, but it does. 

it changes things in a lot of ways. dani knows this. he knows that relationships with girls are different to relationships with guys. he knows that girls and guys see relationships differently. he knows this because he is a guy and he dates girls. he also knows that if he brought a girl home, his brothers would never even think about trying to give her some sort of “talk”. but when cris has brought boyfriends home in the past, he and his brothers have always tried to intimidate them as much as possible. 

so, as you can imagine, that puts dani into quite a situation. joana looks at ease in their kitchen, almost as if she’s been here before, and, dani realises, with a shock, that she probably has been. dani remembers the time cris faked being sick to get out of their trip. at the time, he didn’t really think much of it but now he realises that cris probably did it so that she could spend time with joana, here, alone. all of these realisations come to him in quick succession and suddenly dani wishes he was somewhere else, rather than in his own kitchen, avoiding eye contact with his little sister’s girlfriend. 

dani decides to go down the safe route of asking innocent questions about joana’s and cris’ relationship, in the same way his parents do when any of his siblings bring people home.

“so, um, how long have you and cris been dating?” he says, breaking the impressive awkward silence that they had built up.

“oh, i don’t know how long exactly,” and when dani gives her a confused look, she continues, “we had a kind of rocky start so i’m not sure exactly when we became ‘official’, you know?”

dani just nods, unsure of what to say next. he’s never been in a situation like this where he feels like he hasn’t got the upper hand. like he’s the one being scrutinised. joana just seemed to have a confident air around her, that left dani at a bit of a loss for words. trust his sister to pick somebody like that.

“can i, uh- can i ask you a question?” he tries instead, “i’m just curious but tell me if i overstep.”

joana looks hesitant, like she’s worried about what he might say, but she nods anyway.

“it’s just- you’re bisexual, right? like, like, em-“

“like cris?” she supplies for him, “yeah i am. why d’you ask?”

“well, i just don’t really get it, you know?” he feels awkward but he knows that this is probably the only chance he’ll get to ask these sorts of questions, “i want to, like, i don’t know, support cris and all that, but i just don’t understand it.”

“well, what don’t you understand?” dani is thankful that joana seems open to his questioning, despite dani knowing that he sounds completely ignorant right now.

“well, being gay i can understand, you know because i like girls, just girls, so i get that people can just like girls or boys, if that makes any sense?” he tries to explain, “but i don’t understand how you can like both.”

he shrugs uselessly, knowing that he sounds like an idiot, but he needs to understand if he’s going to defend his little sister. joana seems to understand that he’s not trying to be mean or anything, that he’s just trying to help his sister, so she explains.

“well, at the risk of sounding cliché, it’s just like you would like anything,” she begins, hands waving vaguely in front of herself, “like how you might like pizza with pepperoni and i might like pizza with peppers and onions, but at the same time, i can still enjoy pepperoni pizza too. that sounds a bit lame but i guess there’s not really any other way i can explain it.”

she looks at him and shrugs as well. dani is in thought, looking down at the ground and not meeting her eyes. of course he’s thought about this sort of analogy before, trying to make himself understand, but in his mind it just doesn’t compute. people are people, sex is sex, not pizza toppings. they’re just not comparable. joana can obviously tell that he still doesn’t get it because she continues.

“you know, dani,” and he finally looks up and meets her eyes, “you don’t have to understand cris’ sexuality to support her fully. just like sometimes cris doesn’t fully understand some of my problems, but it doesn’t stop her from loving me and supporting me at all times.”

joana is vague in her use of the word “problems” and dani supposes that these “problems” have something to do with the time joana had been in the hospital when he had taken cris to go see her. dani thinks about that night, about how worried cris had been, barely talking in the car on the way there, running into joana’s room immediately. and he thinks about the relief he had seen on cris’ face when joana’s mother had allowed her to see joana. he thinks about how happy cris has been in the last couple of months, and dani thinks that he gets it.

dani doesn’t need to understand cris all the time, to support her. he doesn’t need to understand her sexuality to understand how much she loves joana, because that sort of thing is universal. and suddenly, dani does understand.

he looks back at joana, and smiles a genuine smile.

“you’re right,” and joana looks shocked that she’d gotten through to him at all, let alone completely, “you’re right, joana. thank you.”

before joana has a chance to gather her thoughts and reply, they heard the front door opening and cris calling out for them. so joana doesn’t say anything in response, but instead she smiles and stands to meet to cris, who had come into the kitchen. 

joana greets her with kiss on the cheek and cris’ face lights up, and dani thinks that, yeah, he gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’


End file.
